The Job search!
by pizza-eaters
Summary: Ohhhhh.... crap. Inuyasha has gone out and bought millions of packets of Ramen. Will he be able to pay it off?
1. 1 million packets of Ramen on the wall

The Job Search  
  
By The Pizza eaters Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, though we often wish we did. The only characters that are ours are Bob, Cheese and Snack. So.... Nyeah! : P  
  
Hello again!!! Come to see another one of our insane stories? Great! Here, we have all the Inuyasha characters searching for jobs, and we, evil grin keep getting them fired! Have fun! : P  
  
Kagome looked at the millions of packets of ramen Inuyasha had just bought. "You're gonna need a job to pay for all this, Inuyasha." "What's a job?" Inuyasha asked while eating a large bowl of ramen. Kagome whacked him on the head with a math book and shouted in his cute doggie ears "A JOB IS SOMETHING YOU GET TO PAY FOR ALL THIS RAMEN YOU JUST BOUGHT, IDIOT!!!! I'M GOING BACK TO MY OWN TIME, INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"But you're already in your own time, and I'm NOT AN IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Good point. WELL, YOU SURE ACT LIKE AN IDIOT!!!"  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE!!!!"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
"ARRRRRRHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!!" Inuyasha slammed on the ground face first, and dropped his precious bowl of ramen. Which sadly broke in two. ;.; Pore Inu, deprived of ramen.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the feudal era, and stay with koga until you get enough money to pay for this, Inuyasha!" "WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW ME WHERE TO GET THIS JOB THING YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!" "Fine. But then, I'm leaving." "Wench..." "SIT!!!" "ARRRRHHHHGGGG!!!!!!"  
  
Three hours later, at a local McDonalds  
  
Inuyasha sat down, and began eating a cheeseburger. Kagome had told him he needed to earn about $4000 to pay for all the ramen. His 'employer' was paying him 4 dollars an hour to flip hamburgers. It was already 9:00 and he had only earned $2.00 (yes, it had taken him 2 ½ hours to find a job that would accept him due to his limited 'capabilities' as a worker. aka. They didn't want someone with a sword, dog-ears, and wearing feudal era clothing to be visible at their business place. Might give them a strange reputation)  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when his evil boss, who's name was 'Fat Joe' walked up and told him to get back to work. Inuyasha reluctantly did as he said, and began to go back to flipping hamburgers. Suddenly, two people appeared on top of the machine, one of them was wearing a sword on her back, and the other was wearing many shinnies. He immediately recognized them as Bob, and Snack, the two insane weirdoes. Bob looked down at the roasting hamburgers and said, "You're in deep, huh?" Inuyasha simply nodded. Bob looked up at Inuyasha, "You could get your friends to help, ye know. I'm sure Miroku would love working at the ladies dept. in Bergeners." Inuyasha looked up, his ears twitched. Fat Joe yelled at Inuyasha, "Get out of here, Inuyasha, you're fired! You're scaring the customers talking to yourself like that!" Inuyasha slammed down the hamburger flipping thingy, and stormed out the door. With Snack trailing after his ears and tetsusaiga behind him.  
  
To be continued in chapter 2! The Actual Job Search :P 


	2. The Actual Job Search

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha and crew. (Though we often wish we did) all we own, are our own characters: Bob, Cheese, and Snack.

Inuyasha glared at the sidewalk as he made his way back to Kagome's

House. Here he was, with two dollars, and 3998 more to pay off. He thought about his options: Somehow get a job that pays well, and accepts people with dog ears, swords, and feudal era clothing, ask his friends for help, or go kill Koga, and have Kagome be sitting him for the next five years. Though he longed for the first part of the third option, he decided to ask his friends for help, because he's a lazy little bum who hates to do all the work, well usually anyway. ( :P )

He looked around the well house, then looked up at the sky, seeing a giant pancake floating around aimlessly. (o.O) He looked into the well, and jumped in.

After climbing out of the well on the feudal side of it, he spotted Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Shippo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kirara, and of course, Myoga all sitting there having a nice ramen picnic. A huge question mark appeared above his head, which was promptly eaten by a flying pancake. Miroku looked up "We have all agreed to form a temporary alliance as long as there is ramen on this side of the well." Inuyasha stared at them all, Sango smiled and asked, "Won't you have some ramen, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha responded with another question, "WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU GET ALL THAT RAMEN!?!?!?!?" Naraku stood up and replied, "Kagome said that you had bought a bunch of ramen, and that we could have some." Inuyasha walked over to Naraku and punched him in the face, "Well who do you think is going to help me pay for all this ramen, eh? EH!?!?!?" Shippo jumped up, "No one, you're going to pay for it all by yourself, Kagome said that you had enough money. Inuyasha picked the kitsune up by his tail and held him up to his face, "Well, to tell ya the truth, I'm broke, and you're all going to help me pay for all this ramen!" Miroku looked up from his bowl of ramen, "What will we get if we help?" Inuyasha glared at the monk, "For one thing, you'll live to see tomorrow, and I'll give you a bowl of ramen a day if you help. Plus, you'll have access to Kagome's "television" ,I think its called." Suprisingly it was Sesshomaru who stood up first, "I'll help, but make it two bowls of ramen, and let me fight you after you've paid off this debt, little brother." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, "Fine, but we have to have our swords for the whole fight, or else." Bob, Snack and Cheese suddenly magically appeared behind Inuyasha. Cheese ran over to Miroku and proclaimed, "Oh Miroku! How I've missed you! I can rent us an Apartment, so you won't have to stay with anybody else but me while you're helping Inuyasha!" Cheese saw Sango's expression and edited her sentence, "I meant, anyone but Sango, and me."

Snack applied herself to Worshipping Inuyasha's ears and shiny sword.

Meanwhile, Bob stole a packet of oriental flavored ramen, filled the bowl with hot water (without the ramen) dunked Naraku and Kikyo with the water, and then refilled the bowl with hot water, and put in the ramen and flavoring. The whole company sweatdropped at the sight of the threesome.

Inuyasha turned, and started walking towards the well, "So, you coming, or not?" He was in the middle of jumping into the well, when Bob held up a finger, "How you gonna get everyone here into Kagome's time? Only you can get through." Cheese looked up, "Yeah, you need a way to get there without the well." Snack jumped up, "How about the magical trash can of doom!?" Bob made a trash can magically appear out of nowhere. "Jump in, and don't worry about the super glue, you won't stick, because its not shiny superglue." Inuyasha looked at the super glue filled trash can, then at the strange trio. "You first." Bob gulped down the rest of her ramen, and jumped in to the magical trashcan of doom. Snack, and then Cheese quickly followed her. They instantly disappeared. Inuyasha glared at the humans and demons around him, "All of you go before me, I'm not letting you break your promise." Everyone made a mad rush towards the trashcan, and all jumped in at the same time, magically, they were all able to fit. ( o.O )

Inuyasha stood up, and looked around, they were sitting next to a large trashcan behind Kagome's house. Bob stood up, "So, now we just have to get you all jobs! Miroku stood up, "Do you have any suggestions where we could work? I could go get rid the demons in that house over there, Miroku motioned to the largest and richest looking house on the block. Snack shook her head, "Nope, people won't think you're sane. We were thinking that you could work at the ladies underwear department at Burgeners. I hear they pay well." Cheese jumped up, "And I could help!" Sango whacked Cheese on the head with her boomerang, "And where should the rest of us work?" Bob grinned evily and looked around, "I have some Ideas...."

Bob pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and held it up to all of them, "We have come up with a list of jobs you all can do!" The piece of paper read:

Miroku: Employee at ladies dept. at Bergeners

Inuyasha: Dog trainer

Sesshomaru: Beauty parlor employee

Kirara: Official guard of the sacred ramen

Naraku: terrorist

Shippo: Magician (o.O)

Kikyo: One of those people who work at the place where the dead people go before they're buried

Inuyasha looked the list up and down, "WHAT!?!?!?! A DOG TRAINER!?!?!?!?!? DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG TRAINER TO YOU!?!?!?!?"

Everyone nodded.

Inuyasha mumbled some curse words and sat down.


	3. Okay, we mean it, the real thing

Bob looked around, "So now, since there's seven of you, and three of us.... We're gonna need one more person to get a job, and then another person to help you get jobs." The entire group of people all had question marks appear above their heads and stared blankly at Bob. She sighed and held up another piece of paper it read:

Kirara, Miroku—Jobs will be found by Cheese

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha---- Jobs will be found by Bob

Shippo,??? ----- Jobs will be found by ???

Naraku, Kikyo---- Eheheheh sorry Snack, you're gonna hafta find their jobs

Sango looked at the list, "I'm not on here?!?!?!? Don't I get a job?" Bob nodded

"Yeah, you get to clean all our apartments."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"I said, you get to clean all our apartments, and cook good food too."

"..."

"See, I knew you'd like it."

"I never said I liked it."

"Too bad bub."

"Are you three gonna have jobs too?" Inuyasha quickly asked. Snack shook her head.

"There WILL be four of us and, no... Bobs been fired from every single place in the country, Cheese is allergic to too many things, and I end up eating the factory when I get hungry, and they don't feed me."

"So, who's the fourth one then? And the mystery person who's gonna get a job?"

Cheese pulled a whistle out of nowhere and blew it three times, it was a dog whistle, so only pore inu heard the horrible loud noise.

Suddenly, a human about the size and age of Cheese appeared out of nowhere, she was holding a calculator, and was wearing a shirt that had Koga's name and picture all over it. She stood staring at Bob, Cheese and Snack. "WHERES MY KOGA?" Bob pulled out a piece of paper, and said, "Will ya go get Koga for us? Because we're all lazy bums, and we'll give you a bowl of ramen?" The New arrival nodded vigorously. "YES SIR!" Then she jumped into the magical trashcan of doom and disappeared. Bob glared after her, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA THAT I'M A GIRL! NOT A 'SIR'!" After a few seconds, the person with the calculator magically appeared out of the magical trashcan of doom. She was dragging a swirly-eyed wolf demon behind her. Bob showed her the piece of paper and whom she was assigned to. She looked the paper up and down and fell over laughing, "SNACK HAS KIKYO? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Bob shook her head. "We're figuring she'll hold back until Kikyo has earned some money. NOW EVERYONE GET INTO THEIR GROUPS!!!!" So now the completed groups were as follows:

Kirara, Miroku—Cheese

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha---- Bob

Shippo, Koga----- Bnana

Naraku, Kikyo---- Snack

Bob looked over at Koga and Shippo, "This is Bnana, she'll be helping finding you jobs. She doesn't bite, only I do that." Bob looked over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "All right then, you male bitch bastards!!! GET TO WORK!!!" Snack looked over at Bob while in the middle of pulling out a whiplash to punish Kikyo and Naraku with, "Y'know, that doesn't make ANY sense Bob." Bob grinned, "I just felt like cussing. Deal with it. Or, would you like me to tell you what I think of Naraku and Kikyo? EH!?!? EH!?!?!?" Snack shook her head and began herding Kikyo and Naraku towards where they were going to be getting their jobs, "That's all right, you cuss enough at school anyway, I'm tired of it." Bnana picked up Shippo and put him on her shoulder, then got the still swirly-eyed Koga up off the ground, and began dragging him off to where he was going to get his job, at the Martial arts Academy. Cheese pulled Miroku over towards Burgners, "Lets go, my little pumpkin!"

Bob looked around the dog-training facility, "HELLO!?!?! ANYONE IN THIS DAMNED DUMP!?!?!?" A strange woman with white eyes popped out from behind a corner, she had silvery hair, and looked extreemly old, 90 to say the least. She wore a primitive dog scull on her head, and was carrying a long staff with feathers and bones and all that mystic crap on it. She grinned and began giggling like a preppy schoolgirl. "HIYA!!! WELCOME TO THE DOG TRAINING FACILITY!!! I'M STEFFIE!!!" She began hopping up and down like a young child, "Ooooo!! What cute doggies you have!!! Can I pet one? They're sooooo CUUUUTTTEEEE!!!!!" Bob sweatdropped, "I was wondering if you were looking for a gifted employee?" The old hag jumped up and down, "Ooooo Goody!! I was hoping you'd ask! I need a couple of employees! And, here we pay well too! $50 an hour!"

Bob was stunned.

"Lady, This is Inuyasha, he'll be working with you for a while. I'll check back every so often to make sure that he doesn't eat you."

The old bag grinned, "I don't mind if he eats me!"

Sesshomaru turned and began walking out the door, "I am ready to find my Job now."


End file.
